His Secret
by ShexWasxGone
Summary: Stan and Kyle's secret relationship is strained when Stan decides he's tired of everyone accusing him of being gay. Stlye/Stendy - rated for language mostly
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N~ Decided to write a SouthPark Yaoi story... so yes...this is my sad, sad attempt... Meh, but anyways, my trial for microsoft word expired so I have no spell check...excuse my spelling ^^;**_

_**Anyways, i dont own South Park and whatnots... wish I did...**_

_**Rated M for sexual themes and swearing...a LOT of swearing :O...what do you want? it's South Park.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

I was fuming as I starred across the table at Eric Cartman, my tormentor for the past 13 years, as he continued to spit his -what I assumed was - rice into my curly red hair.

"Fuck off fatass!" I screamed, pulling the straw away from him.

"Eh!" He screamed, reaching for the straw again. "Give that back you dirty jew!"

I simply pulled the straw farther away from him and pushed at his face, trying to get as far away from him as possible without falling out of my chair.

It wasnt anything everyone hadn't already seen in South Park. Our arguing barely even turned heads anymore.

"Just like a jew," he spat, "always after everyone else's things."

I stood up, slamming my hands down on the table, shaking the plates around me. "Dont undermind my people you fat fuck!" I screamed back, my face red with anger.

A sudden muffled chuckle caught my attention and I found myself glaring at Kenny McKormick, who immedately began laughing harder. I glared at him for a second longer, and rolled my eyes.

I sighed and sat back down, turning my gaze on Stan Mash - my best friend since Kindergarden - his blue eyes flashed a sympathetic smile in return.

I sighed annoyed and returned to eating, though by now, I wasnt too hungry.

Cartman had turned his attention to Kenny, who was sitting across the table from me, making remarks about his "poor" clothes. I just rolled my eyes as the blonde flashed the fat ass the finger in retaliation.

At that moment I felt fingers intertwine with mine under the table and immediately looked to Stan, who smiled, and squezed my hand tighter. Meanwhile Cartman began ranting on and on about somthing most likely racist and stupid - not that I was listening.

I flushed red, and found my self wondering again how Stan could keep a straight face when we touched while my heart raced in my chest whenever i saw him.

Kenny, who noticed the bright blush on my face snickered behind his long curtain of blonde hair that sheilded ice blue eyes from my veiw.

Kenny was the only person who knew about our secret relationship. Though we didnt tell him by choice. Kenny had walked in on one of our...more intimate moments. So there was no point in trying to hide it from him.

I looked away, trying unsuccessfully to hide the bright blush on my face.

It had been almost two years now since I had started dating Stan, since our harmless signs of affections had turned into something much more. My cheeks reddened more at the thought and I turned to Stan and smiled.

I didnt mind that we had to hide our relationship. In fact, it was something I had predicted. I personally didnt give two fucks about people knowing i'm gay, but I knew how hard it would hit Stan if I said anything. He was popular. He was smart, sweet, he was a star player on the football team. If anyone knew our secret, that would all be over for Stan. And though I wanted nothing more than to lean towards my raven haired lover and kiss him, I would never do that to my best friend.

My day dream was interupted when Stan let go of my hand. I looked at him almost pouting and he flashed an appologetic smile. "Gotta go." He grinned, waving to his friends from across the caffeteria.

I rolled my eyes at Craig, Token and Clyde who were calling my boyfriend over. I looked at him pleadingly and flashed my _'dont leave me again' _ look, which he either didnt see or ignored.

"See you after school dude." He said, ruffling my hair as he left the table.

I sighed. "Bye Stan."

I looked across the table at Kenny, who offered me a sympathectic smile. Kenny was on the football team as well - not that anyone ever noticed the handsome blonde. His signature orange parka - which seemed two sizes too big - was drapped around a thin body as he crossed his arms on the table, and rested his chin on his forearm.

I sunk low in my chair and watched Stan run towards his friends from a distance. It had been going on for a few months now. We would hang out until his "friends" wanted him, then he would run to them, leaving me behind. I guess it was to be expected though. Stan's always been a popular jock. I've always been his nerdy best friend.

I shook the thought from my mind. Stan had his other friends, but it was _me_ he loves, not them. The thought made me smile as the bell rung, signaling the end of class. I waved nervously to Stan who gave me a brilliant smile as me and Kenny left for our next class.

* * *

Calculus is my favorite subject. It's easy for me, simple. There's no feelings or opinnion involed, there's no "different sides" no guessing. Just right and wrong. simple.

I nearly jumped as I felt something his the top of my green hat. I pouted turning beside me to Kenny who flicked another paper ball at me, this time hitting me in the forehead. "What!" I hissed under my breath.

Kenny smiled and leaned in towards me to whisper ; "I heard something you might want to know."

I sighed, "What?"

He looked behind us to where the girls were giggling about something stupid that I didnt care to listen to. "You know Wendy Testaburger?" he asked, and I gazed behind us to the raven haired girl with the bright pink hat.

I never really liked her. Besides the fact that she was my one academic rival in the school, there was something about her that left a bad taste in my mouth. "Yeah, what about her?" I grumbled bored with the conversation.

"I hear she's going to ask out Stan."

I looked at Kenny and laughed. "Dude, Stan wouldnt date her."

He shrugged. "He did before."

I thought for a second, that was true. In the fourth grade Stan and Wendy had dated for a few months. That, however, didnt last very long. "He's with me Ken" I reminded him, causing him to shrug.

"Whatever dude, just thought you should know."

I turned away and returned back to the questions on the board before me. We didnt talk for the rest of class while the girls giggled incoherently behind us.

* * *

"I think they're catching onto us."

I rolled my eyes as my boyfriend sped down the street towards his house. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean the guys." I sighed looking out the window. It seemed as if everyday Stan became more and more suspicious that his other friends were catching on to us. "I think they know," he said, his deep blue eyes fixed on the road in front of us.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, bored.

"I dont know dude, I can just tell."

I sighed for what seemed to be the hundreth time today. "Well why dont you just stop hanging out with them?"

I could tell by the way Stan's grip on the steering wheel tightened that he wasnt ammused by my lack of intrest. "I'm serious Kyle." He warned, as he pulled his car into the driveway.

I smiled, leaning over to kiss his neck gently. "I'm sorry Stan" I reassured him, interlocking my fingers with his. "I just think you're over reacting." He turned to me suddenly, blessing me with what I had wanted all day.

His lips moved against mine gently. I whimpered as I felt his hands run through my hair, knocking off my green hat in the process.

He pulled away, licking his lips. "I'll come by a little later okay?"

I sighed, knowing where he would be going. "Craig called?" I asked.

He smiled sadly. "Sorry Kyle. It's just some stupid party. I know you're not into those kind of things."

I looked at him stupidly._ 'When did I ever say I didnt like parties?' _"Sure, whatever," was what I said instead.

He leaned over and kissed me again before I stepped out of the car. I watched from my door as he sped off down the street to meet his "friends."

I felt my heart drop. It wasn't like I wasn''t use to this, but it didnt stop it from hurting everytime Stan left me for them.

I sighed, making my way into my house. Avoiding my parents and little brother Ike, I made my way to my room, shutting the door behind me.

Stan never came over.

* * *

I didnt want to go back to school the next day. I was mad. Mad at Stan, mad at myself for trusting him so much, but missing school wasnt an option in my house.

I made my way down the hall, trying to keep my mind on my homework instead of Stan, though that prooved impossible.

Stan hadnt come to pick me up in the morning, and I havent seen him all day. I pouted to myself, trying to figure out if there was something I said that could have upset him. I couldnt think of any.

I sighed heavily as I made my way to the caffiteria for lunch, only to be stopped by a gittery Kenny. "Dude, glad I caught you." He said breathily.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Ken?"

He smiled nervously. "Well Wendy asked Stan out last night." I rolled my eyes again.

_'Who cared? He was dating me anyways.'_

I opened the door to the caf, stopping dead in my tracks.

"Stan?" I called to the boy sitting in my best friend's seat. There was no way it was him. They shared the same raven black hair and deep blue eyes. He had the same dazzling smile and warm eyes. He wore the same brown jacket and stupid red poof hat. But it wasnt him. Stan wouldnt have his arm drapped around Wendy Testaburger's neck. Stan wouldnt let her sit in MY seat.

I walked over to where they were sitting. "Stan," I started. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

* * *

_**Excuse the crap xD**_

_**I'm currently looking for a Beta reader to help me with the story, so if anyone is interested, please just leave something in a review or PM me ^^**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N~ :O wow, never thought I would get this chapter out so quickly. I think I should make all the chapters this short. It'll be a lot of chapters and a lot of updating, but I think I'll be able to write it quicker.**

**Anyways, everything still stands. I still need a Beta reader, and I still want to know what you guys think, so review.**

**I don't own South Park btw...Not entirely sure why I have to write a disclaimer.. It's a fanfic. I'm sure everyone already knows. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Kyle wait!" I felt my arm jerk back as the raven haired traitor pulled me into him.

I whipped the tears streaming down my face with the back of my glove and glared back at him. "What do you want Stan? Isn't your girlfriend waiting for you?"

He sighed, pulling me into the boy's bathroom, locking the door behind him. "Kyle I'm sorry, I should have told you," he said, wrapping his arms around me tightly. A part of me wanted to pull away from him, but the other half needed to hear him tell me he loved me.

"What's going on Stan.." I asked, scared of the answer. "Why are you with her?"

He sighed, kissing the top of my head. "It's nothing Kyle, I promise." He ran his arm up and down my back comfortingly. "She asked me out, if I had said no, people would have questioned it."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes in annoyance. Did he think I was stupid? "You had a choice Stan..." Of course he did. I knew why he said yes to her. He didn't want people figuring out about us. "Is it really that embarrassing...?" I asked, gripping his shirt tightly. "Is it really that embarrassing being with me?"

He pulled away. "God, Kyle, no," he reassured me, kissing me gently while he whipped my tears away. "We talked about this man, no one can know."

I didn't expect any different.

"It's you I love, not her. Don't be jealous Ky" I blushed at his nickname for me and nodded.

"Don't kiss her Stan" I warned, feeling tears threaten to fall.

He smiled, pulling me into a tight embrace. "I promise Kyle."

I kissed him one last time before I pulled away. Apart of me wanted to hate him, apart of me screamed and begged me not to trust him.

I held his hand tightly until we reached the door, Stan unlocked it and turned to me. "Wait a few minuets before you leave," he told me, before he ran off to - I assume - his "girlfriend".

I clenched my fists as the door slammed in my face. The only thing that kept me together was the voice in my head that reminded me ; _'you love him, so it's worth it'._

* * *

I hate Calculus.

I glared ahead of me, attempting to block out the loud giggling of the girls behind me.

"He's so cute..."

"...So sweet..."

"You're so lucky..."

"...Best boyfriend ever..."

_"How could Stan do this to me?"_ I snapped in my mind, staring ahead of me at the board.

"...You make a great couple..."

"...You deserve each other..."

"...So amazing..."

"..KYLE!"

I jumped at Kenny's voice and turned my head towards him - in fact, everyone did. "Didn't have to yell Ken."

He smiled, "Yes I did. I've been calling you ever since class started."

"Sorry," I apologized, laying my head on my arms that were crossed on the desk.

"Dude, about Stan-"

"Don't." I warned. "Don't even worry about it. It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing," he said, motioning to the wild scribbles on my desk. I hadn't even noticed I was doing anything.

"Oh," was all I said, digging through my bag to find my eraser, and began cleaning the desk.

"Kyle...wanna.. come over or something after school? "

I turned to Kenny, his ice blue eyes stared at me intensely and gave me a look that said; _'I wont take no for an answer'._

I raised a brow. "Cant, I meet Stan after school."

He sighed. "I'm just trying to make this easier on you Kyle."

I glared at him. "Well you don't need to. Stan said it's nothing, so it's nothing to worry about."

I wonder how pathetic I looked to him then.

* * *

Today, I learned something new. Time goes by a lot slower when you're a 'third-wheel'.

I sat in the back of Stan's car as he and Wendy laughed and giggled about something stupid that I hadn't cared to listen to.

When I had arrived at our usual meeting stop, I wasn't surprised to see Testaburger clinging to Stan as they waited for me.

Stan had told me that he wanted us to 'get to know each other.' I had glared at Stan then, warning him that I didn't like it.

He smiled apologetically and led Wendy to the car. Since then, it had been a 15 minuet drive from South Park High school to my house, and it felt like an eternity.

I wish I had taken Kenny's offer.

The moment the car stopped outside my house I jumped out of the car and stomped my way to my door, suprised to see that Stan had followed me.

"Kyle, wait, I-"

"Don't Stan, it's fine," I smiled, though I wanted nothing more than to push Testaburger over a speed bump.

"Kyle, Wendy is really nice, I think you guys would get along well."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Kyle, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Kiss me," I said plainly, looking over Stan's shoulder to Wendy who was smiling at us dumbly.

"Don't be like that Kyle-"

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door.

* * *

**A.N~ PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**Yes...Stan is going to be an ass... :O**


End file.
